In cold cuts cutting machines it is necessary to periodically sharpen the cutting blade.
Conventionally sharpening devices which basically consist of a sharpening wheel and also another wheel which effects the polishing of the blade, eliminating the rough edges that have been produced in the sharpening operation, are known.
Conventionally these sharpening elements are placed in cold cuts cutting machines in different ways.
Thus, placement of these elements in the carriage of the machine or also in the bar of the counterweight thereof is known.
In both cases the wheels are incorporated in the machine when the sharpening operation is necessary and this creates an inconvenience given that it is necessary to mount and dismount the same, each time that it is desired to sharpen the blade, also causing a possible loss of parts, since these must be duly stored, which does not happen many times.
Presently, besides the safety regulations require that the counterweight must remain mounted permanently without the possibility of dismounting, therefore, it is not possible to place the sharpening elements in this place.
Likewise, there are other sharpening systems, in which the sharpening and polishing wheels are incorporated in a head generally placed in the top part of the machine close to the cutting blade.
In these systems, in order to be able to effect the sharpening operations, it is necessary to move upward the above cited head in order to be able to subsequently turn the sharpening elements 180 degrees in order to position them in contact with the cutting blades.
The above cited operations in order to permit the specific functions to be carried out cause the cutting blade to remain, in a given moment, unprotected when the head is raised, with the subsequent risk that this lack of protection entails.
Besides, the polishing wheels provide the premature wear and tear of the cutting blade.